Percy Jackson attending Goode High is Good!
by Bencummigs
Summary: This is my own little story of Percy Jackson attending Goode High after defeating Gaea. His friend from camp are also attending (no spoilers of who they are) and they plan to surprise him. He also learns some things from both his demigod friends and his mortal friends. Hopefully I can upload every other day. All right to Percy Jackson and other characters go to Author Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

Disiclamer I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books or any of the Heroes of Olympus books. All rights go to author Rick Riordan. This story is meant to be for fun and the enjoyment of the readers.

**Percy Jackson's POV**

I was rudely awoken by a beeping sound. As I roll over on my bed, my mother, Sally Jackson, walks in and tells me it's time to get up for school. Great. I was attending Goode High for my senior year, and let me just say something. After two wars I am ready for a normal, as normal as I can get, school year. I know right? Can't believe I just said that.

I look at my alarm and see it is 7:30 am. Why do schools start so early? As I look at the time, my eyes drift to a picture of me and my friends from camp. There is Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, and, most importantly, Annabeth. Annabeth is my girlfriend and has been since the end of the Second Titan War.

After I took a nice shower, I went downstairs and ate some of my mom's blue pancakes. They were the best. At 8:00, I headed out the door and caught my stepfather, Paul, on the way out. In case you didn't know, Paul is my stepfather as well as my English teacher. He asked if I wanted a ride. I told him I would walk as Goode was pretty close to out place.

When I got to school, I could already tell it was going to be an interesting year. Mainly because the first person I bumped into was my all time best friend, Grover.

"What's up G-man?" I exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Nothing much, just attending school because Chiron wanted me to get some education and also scout for any possible half-bloods." He replied.

"Alright then, say can you help me with my schedule? Can't read it well because you know... dyslexia." I said.

"No problem, let's see. Well we will have third period and fifth period together, that's Math and Science." He informed me.

"Awesome! So we will have two classes together and lunch." I exclaimed. Just then I noticed some of my old mortal friends hanging out near the library.

Their names are Sofia, Danny, Eric, Halle, and Noah. Sofia and Danny are a couple, at least I think they are. We all know those two like each other we just need them to start dating. Eric and Halle have been going out since sophomore year I think. And Noah used to be dating a popular girl, except he found out she was cheating on him. You know, typical high school drama.

I walked over and said hi to all of them.

"Percy!" They all exclaimed.

"Hey guys, miss me much?" I jokingly asked.

"Nah we just said that because we were disappointed that you were back." Noah replied with sarcasm.

"Well glad to know you guys missed me." I said.

"Where were you last year? You were gone, like, half of the year and all summer long." Eric said.

"I had a little problem at the camp I go to." I said with ease. That's what Chiron said to me if I'm asked where I was.

"The _fake _camp with your _fake _girlfriend? That's cool. You missed an awesome year though. We won the state championships!" Eric exclaimed.

Okay let me just say some things about my friends. Sofia is about five foot six with sandy colored hair and glasses. Danny is about the same height with an almost buzz cut. Both of them have brown eyes and semi-pale skin. Eric and Halle both have dark colored skin. Eric is a little taller, maybe six foot two, and plays on the Varsity baseball team. Halle is a cheerleader for the Football team and plays volleyball for the Varsity team. She is maybe four inches shorter then Eric. Eric has greenish colored eyes and Halle has light blue eyes. Noah played football for varsity, but had an injury that cost him playing football. He tore something in his ankle and couldn't play football until sophomore year of college. He is a little taller than Eric and has big muscles, but is not a tanned as him. Noah has brown eyes similar to Danny's. These guys are awesome and we always try to have lunch together at the same table.

"Percy what classes do you have?" asked Sofia.

"Here you can compare as I know you memorized the others' schedules." I said as I handed her my schedule. Sofia is kinda the braniac of the group, so I figured she would ask that question sooner or later. Also my dyslexic eyes couldn't read the paper very well.

Sofia told me it went something like this:

**1st period English: Mr. Blofis**

**2nd period Greek: Mr. Floyd**

**3rd period Math: Mrs. Boiven**

**4th period History: Ms. Yost**

**Lunch Break**

**5th period Science: Mrs. Mayberry**

**6th period Swimming: Coach Zier**

**7th period Health: Mr. Solace (I thought that was funny considering my friend Will Solace is Son of Apollo, god of healing)**

**8th period Free Period: Go to Cafeteria**

Sweet I thought. I have a pretty good schedule if I say so myself. Just then the bell rang and we all went to our first periods. Eric and Noah are both in my English class, so I knew Paul was in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disiclamer I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books or any of the Heroes of Olympus books. All rights go to author Rick Riordan. This story is meant to be for fun and the enjoyment of the readers.

**3rd person POV of demigod friends**

"Are we there yet?" Travis asked.

"Yeah we are here. Goode High School everyone." Annabeth said to her friends. Her friends consisted of some of her and Percy's friends from camp. There was Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Travis and Conner, Katie, Thalia, and Nico. They all decided to surprise Percy at his school on the second day and some got out of Annabeth's car and some got out of Piper's car. Both cars were gifts to the two, courtesy of Aphrodite.

"You all know the plan right?" Annabeth questioned. As always, she had a plan.

"Yes!" they all said in unison, for about the tenth time.

"Good off we go then." Annabeth said as she started walking to the school.

When the group arrived at the front desk, the nice woman gave each of them their schedules. Once they had those, they all started comparing who was in whose class and what class it was. The woman at the front desk said it was lunch time and that they should start making their way to the cafeteria. She also gave them directions, but Annabeth had memorized the map beforehand. As soon as the woman stopped talking, they all started walking down the halls and looking at all the new people they saw.

To say their entrance was a big deal is an understatement. Eleven new kids all walking into the cafeteria at once? That rarely happens. Okay maybe it happens at the beginning of the school year, but still. Eleven demigods all giving off a aura of power showing that they were fearless.

**Eric's POV**

I was just sitting at lunch. Well not sitting. More like getting ready to go to my table when eleven new kids all walked into the cafeteria at once. They all looked different as well. One was a blonde with princess style curls. She looked athletic. A senior or junior maybe? What scared me was those intense gray eyes. I mean they looked like storm clouds.

Another was a Asian kid. He looked like a linebacker, but he also struck me as a nice guy. I mean he did have his arm around a girl who looked like a freshmen. She had dark colored skin and hair. Her eyes looked like gold. Like gold the mineral not some cheap gold paint.

The one girl I noticed the most was a girl that had choppy hair braided with a feather. She was really pretty. Even though she didn't wear any makeup that I could notice. But I noticed that a blonde dude with electric blue eye had his arm around here waist, so I figured she was taken. Lucky for me Halle wasn't around or I probably would have been smacked in the face.

I didn't get the chance to look at all of them because I had just sat down.

"Do you guys see the new kids?" I asked my friends Noah, Halle, Sofia, Danny, and Grover, who Percy introduced us to.

"Yeah they all must know each other or something, but they all look different." said Sofia.  
>"I don't get it. Why would they all show up here? Why not one by one and not a group?" I questioned.<p>

That's when it happened. All eleven of them came towards our table. One of them went behind Grover and I expected her to hit him upside the head. Instead she hugged him so tight. I figured he must know them.

"How's it going Grover?" the blonde girl with gray eyes asked.

"It's good. Ready to surprise Percy guys?" He asked.

"Of Course!" they all responded.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Hold on time out!" Noah exclaimed putting up a time out gesture. "Who are you people and how do you know Percy?"

"We are his friends from camp. We all came to surprise him." said the blonde girl.

"Wait you mean the camp that he always says he goes to over the summer?" Danny asked.

"Yep. That's the one." A girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Annabeth Chase, Percy is my boyfriend." the blonde girl with gray eyes said.

At that moment all of my friends' jaws dropped.

"Your the girl Percy is talking about constantly?" Halle asks.

"Yep and this is Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Conner , and Katie." She said as she pointed to each person one by one. Jason was blonde with blue eyes. Piper had brownish hair and carmel skin. Frank was the big Asian dude and Hazel was the dark skinned girl, most likely the youngest. Thalia was the one who looked goth and Nico was the one who looked kinda emo, but cool at the same time. Travis and Conner were obviously brothers, but I think she pointed to the taller one when she said Travis. Katie was the last girl and she had brown hair and normal colored skin.

"Well now that we know who you guys are allow me to introduce us." Halle said. "I'm Halle and Eric here is my boyfriend. That's Noah, that's Sofia, and that's Danny." she said pointing to me and my buddies.

Just then Percy comes by asking us why so many people were crowded around our table.

"Hi Seaweed Brain!" said thee blonde girl... Annabeth, I remember.

Percy's face goes to shock as he realizes who the girl and group of people are. "Annabeth!" he exclaims. Then he tackles her in a hug and kisses her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disiclamer I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books or any of the Heroes of Olympus books. All rights go to author Rick Riordan. This story is meant to be for fun and the enjoyment of the readers.

**Percy's POV**

I was expecting a couple of new kids this year. I mean that always happens. But having some of my best friends coming to my high school to surprise me? That made my day.

"What are you doing here Wise Girl?" I asked as I release her from my grip.

"Well... all of us are attending Goode this year!" She exclaimed.

"No way! You mean I get to hang out with all my best friends this year?" I said.

"Yep that's what we're saying." Thalia said, obviously annoyed by us kissing so much. She is one of Artemis's hunters and she swore to be an eternal maiden, so I figured that showing love in front of her would annoy her.

"Well I assume you have met my friends" I said as I gestured to my mortal friends and asked the same to them gesturing to my demigod friends.

"Yep!" They all said in unison.

"Great then let's see if we got any classes together!" I exclaimed. Huh, who new I would be asking my friends what classes they had.

"Have Seaweed Brain. 'let's see if we have any classes together'" Annabeth said. Once a Wise Girl always a Wise Girl.

After comparing schedules we found that I had most classes with Annabeth. All of us had Greek, including Halle, Eric, Noah, Danny, and Sofia. And I had swimming with Frank and Jason. Who knew they were into swimming?

"Sweet we all have Greek together with Mr. Floyd. I heard he was the best teacher. Just like Mr. Brunner." I said. The only person that I saw who understood that reference was Grover. Probably because we both had him as our teacher in 6th grade, but my other friends know him to. Just under a different name. Normally he is called Chiron, the immortal centaur that trained heroes since ancient times.

When everybody got settled into a spot at the table, we all started catching up on some of the things going on. We all had a great time laughing at embarrassing moments. Leo tried to tell many jokes. Same with the Stolls. Everything was going great, until Skylar came over.

Skylar was one of the girls in my "fan club". She was kinda the leader of it. I never even wanted a fan club, but it's not my fault girls think I'm hot. Skylar was a girl with semi-dark skin, similar to a tan, and she had blonde hair. She didn't look similar to Annabeth, but the hair and skin were close. She always wore clothes that were too small or too tight, way to much makeup, and always tried to ask me out on a date or something similar. Her parents are both very successful in business. Her dad is a corporate owner and her mom is a model.

"Oh Percy!" she sang as she made her way over to where I was seated. "How's it going Percy? Where were you last year? You missed an _amazing _dance. I was crowned queen, and if you went, you would have definitely been king."

"Look, Skylar, as I've told you before. I'm not interested in you," I said. "I have a girlfriend, who just happens to be the girl you squeeze next to at the table," I said gesturing to Annabeth.

She looked at Annabeth with a look of distaste. "Oh _please. _No way this weird girl is _your _girlfriend." She leaned in closely to me, trying to make it so Annabeth couldn't hear. "You could do so much better than that _thing" _

"That's where you cross the line," I say as I stand up from my seat. All my friends were looking at me, and I could tell Leo was trying really hard not to laugh. "Nobody insults my girlfriend like that. So, if you care about your health, I suggest you leave, or we might make you," I said gesturing to my friends.

Skylar looked right at Noah, who was he boyfriend before she got dumped. He was smirking right at her because after their "relationship" ended, he has hated her guts.

"Fine!" She said as she turned away to leave. She knew my mortal friends were not afraid to send her back to her popular friends. Actually she learned the hard way. Eric was getting really annoyed by her so he picked her up by the waist, despite her protests, and dumped her right into the trash can near her popular" friends. He got a detention and had to sit 3 games, but he said it was worth seeing her covered in garbage and who knows what.

"Well...that was... interesting," Piper said.

" Sorry 'bout that guys," I said "She has been bugging me since Freshman year, hasn't given up at all."

"Well... there was the one time that she gave up for a week after Eric here put her in her place," Noah said with a smirk.

"What did he do?" Annabeth, Piper,Thalia, and Katie asked.

"Yeah we wanna hear an embarrassing story about her," Travis said.

Eric and I went on to explain what happened that day he dumped her in the trash. As soon as we finished all my friends started cracking up.

"No way!" Thalia exclaimed between laughs. "You dumped that girl into a trash can and pushed her back to her friends?"

"Pretty much," Eric said with a grin. Halle didn't like Skylar, but she still slapped Eric upside the head.

"You know that was the wrong thing to do!" Halle screamed semi-loudly at Eric.

"Yeah I know, but she was really annoying," Eric said defensively.

"Still that sounds pretty funny, way to put her in her place, Eric." Annabeth complimented and gave him a fist bump. I knew that would be friends. Both liked sports and school. Go figure.

_Ding Ding Ding Ding_

"Thats the bell for 5th period," Sofia said. Wow I forgot she and Danny were here, they were so quiet. "See y'all later," she said as she dragged Danny to their class, while Nico, Thalia, Hazel, and Frank followed. They are all in physical Science class I think.

"Well we better get going," Jason said helping Piper clean up. Along with Leo and Conner goofing around. The four of them headed to their class together.

" Well, I see ya 'round, " Noah said as he went to weight training. He was the only one in our group that took that class.

"Guess that means we better head to Environmental Science," Katie said as she dragged a whining Travis to their next class. Grover followed behind them.

"Well we better get to Bio," Eric said as the helped Halle clean up. "See ya there Percy."

"Yeah see you there in a couple minutes," I replied. "Annabeth and I were going to get their soon."

"I'm guessing you want to walk with me to make all the other girls _jealous_," She said sarcastically.

"Yep, I wanna show everyone my totally gorgeous girlfriend before we get to class," I said with a grin. This was going to be an awesome year.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disiclamer I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books or any of the Heroes of Olympus books. All rights go to author Rick Riordan. This story is meant to be for fun and the enjoyment of the readers.

**Percy's POV**

Biology class was pretty uneventful. Annabeth became the star pupil very quickly. I mean she even said things that the teacher didn't know. She'd kill me for saying this,but she is such a teacher's pet. Also, When Annabeth and I walked down the hall to class, almost every guy and girl in the hall stopped and looked at us. Guys were drooling over Annabeth and girls were giving her death stares. I wasn't worried about any of that though, Annabeth is pretty tough.

When I got to swimming, I talked a little with Jason and Frank. We talked about different things like how they liked their class, who else they had in their classes. Skylar was there too, but she stayed away for most of class. Probably fearing that Eric would throw her away, again.

After swimming, I met up with Annabeth, Eric, Thalia, Nico, and Halle at Annabeth's locker. All our lockers are in the same hall, but are farther apart.

"You ready for Health guys?" I questioned.

"You bet! This is going to be an easy class," Annabeth said with a smirk. She knew all to well about human health. Mostly treating my injuries.

"Well, you're in for quite a surprise," I grinned knowingly at Annabeth. She along with Nico and Thalia looked at me questionably.

"And why is that? Do you and the Stolls have a surprise prank for us?" Annabeth smirked.

"No, but you'll find out. C'mon let's get going," I said

"Will!" Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico screamed once they entered class.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Will asked.

"Are you really a health teacher? I mean, with your Dad being who he is," Annabeth asked.

"Yep! Crazy huh?" Will said.

"Whoa, you all know each other?" Eric asked.

"Will is a counselor at our summer camp," Annabeth explained.

"What about you saying his Dad has something to do with him teaching health?" A kid in class asked.

"His father is a doctor," Annabeth simply said. It's true. Just not the complete truth. Will Solace's dad is Apollo. He does music, archery, healing, poetry, prophecies, etc. Too many things to name.

"Okay settle down children. Now let's get started on some basic health habits, but first a pre-test to see what you know." Will said as he tried to get everybody's attention.

After school let out I asked Annabeth where she was staying.

"You'll find out soon," She said mysteriously. "Just head on home for now, I think your mom said she had a surprise for you."

That got my attention. "Well I guess I'll see you later," I said as I kissed her goodbye. I said goodbye to everyone else including Eric, Halle, Sofia, Danny, and Noah. Then I headed home.

My mom was waiting for me at the door. "Hello Percy. How was school?" She asked.

"Amazing! Annabeth and my friends from camp are going to Goode this year!" I exclaimed.

"I know honey, Annabeth told me a while ago, but she made sure that it stayed a secret. She wanted to really surprise you." my mother said. "Also someone else is here to surprise you." She said this as we walked into the living room.

I caught my breath as I saw who was sitting on the couch. My father Poseidon was there. And he had a big smile on his face.

"Hello Percy, it's good to see you again," he said.

"Hey Dad, what brings you here?" I questioned.

"Well I came with a little... gift, call it a reward for your bravery in the Giant War and the Titan War," he said. "Now then I hate to rush things, but I would like you to come with me, Sally you and Mr. Blofis are also welcome to come."

He directed me to the driveway. I couldn't believe my eyes. A blue Porsche was sitting in the driveway with a note attached to it. It read:  
><em>Dear Perseus,<em>

_ Consider this a gift from me, Hermes, as thanks for both the victory over the Titans and the Giants. Hopefully this will help you become even more popular at school than you already are. By the way, the color was picked out by Piper's mom, Aphrodite. She said it complimented your eyes blah blah blah. Anyways have a good time!_

_ -Hermes Messenger God, God of Travels_

I was at a loss for words. "Go ahead. Try it out," Poseidon urged.

As I stepped in the driver's side, Poseidon got in the passenger side while telling my mother that she could follow where we went or bring Paul with her when he arrived home. I didn't know what they were talking about.

"The GPS should take you to the place we need to go to. Just follow that route, should take 5 minutes," Poseidon said.

"Whoa, wait a second. Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," He said matter of fact.

It took about five minutes to get there, and when I got out I could not believe my eyes. All my demigod friends were standing in front of a giant house. I mean compared to my mom's apartment, this place was huge.

"Surprise!" They all said at once.

"Welcome to _Casa de Demigod," _Leo joked.

"Well now, I must be off. Have a good time son," Poseidon said as he turned into a mist an dissapeared in the wind.

"Whoa wait. Did you guys know about this?" I asked.

Annabeth was the one that spoke. "Yes Seaweed Brain that's how we got here." She jokingly said. "Just kidding! We knew about this place for a little, but your mom and dad, and the gods, wanted us to surprise you with it. They figured we could do two surprises in one day."

"That's awesome! Let's go check it out!" I exclaimed.

The house was amazing. There was a very large kitchen with a dining room. The living room was the size of my old apartment with a jumbo TV mounted on the wall. There was a hallway for guys rooms, and a separate one for girls. The rooms were on the second floor though. The backyard was very large. About the size of the Garden of Bacchus in New Rome. There was a pool with a water slide (that's where I was going after the tour), an in-ground half-pipe, and a garden closer to the house area.

Annabeth personally showed me my room. I was just a regular sized room, but it had a TV, a computer on a desk, a nightstand with a phone. Annabeth told me that it was monster proof, made by Hephaestus himself. The walls were painted blue with sea green waves and the bed had teal covers. This room looked like it was made for Poseidon's kid.

"You know my mother did all the architecture for this place," Annabeth informed me.

"Well next time you talk to her, tell her that it is amazing," I replied.

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" A voice said from behind me. I looked back to see Athena herself, arms crossed smiling, though it looked forced. "I still can't believe I am doing this," she sighed.

"Mother!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"It is okay dear," Athena said calmly. "Why don't you let me and Percy talk in private?" She said thought it didn't sound like a request, more like a command.

As soon as Annabeth was gone, I started wishing she would come back. I haven't been alone with Athena often, but of the few times, one included me getting the front of my shirt charred.

"Perseus, I just want to make one thing clear," she said. "I do not want you getting my daughter into any trouble at school. No child of mine will let some hero get in the way of his or her academics."

"Yes ma'am," I quickly replied. I'm trying to get on Athena's good side, but that will take a lot of work. Especially considering I rarely talk to her.

"Glad we understand each other," she said. She then proceeded to burst into flames, once again, charring the front of my shirt. I didn't let it bother me though. My friends were living in the same house as I am now and we get to go to school together? What''s better than that?

"Percy come down," I hear Annabeth call. "Your parents are here and want to talk with you."

"Just a sec Annabeth," I call back. Looks like this year will be one to remember.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disiclamer I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books or any of the Heroes of Olympus books. All rights go to author Rick Riordan. This story is meant to be for fun and the enjoyment of the readers.

**Castor's POV**

To say I learned my lesson is an understatement. The day after all those new kids came to school I decided to make my move. Percy Jackson is just a random nobody, yet every girl thinks he is some _god. _One girl in particular is annoying, my girlfriend Skylar. She is obsessed with him and his friends. So I decided to show her that I'm better than him and all his friends.

I walked up to this kid that looked really emo. He was short and very scrawny. Maybe a freshmen? Whatever he was, he should have been an easy target.

"Hey emo kid!" I yell as I try to get his attention.

He turns and says, "What do you want?"

"I want whatever you got in that bag of yours," I say easily.

"How about no?" He says. What's with this kid? Normally when I do this they immediately had over what I want.

"What'd you say to me?" I ask. "You got some nerve saying that to me. Do you know who I am?"

"No," He says matter of fact, "And frankly I don't care who you are I just wanna eat my lunch."

"Well," I say as I grab his shirt collar. "I'm captain of the football team, Castor Butcher. And I want your lunch."

"And like I said before, I am not gonna give it to you," He says. How is he not afraid.

"Well maybe I should introduce you to the trash can," I say as I dump him into the trash.

"Mister Butcher," says a voice from behind me. "My. Office. NOW!" says the vice principal Mrs. Jones.

She told me that this was my first warning out of three. If I get my second I get a detention, a third will result in a suspension. Those threats did not even faze me. The very next day I picked another target from Percy's little group.

It was a short Hispanic kid. He looked like a elf. As soon as I walked up to him he looked up at me with a mischievous grin. "Hey your that guy that got in trouble for hurting Nico," he laughed.

"What'd you say to me punk?" I ask.

"I said," He said standing up making a big deal of the situation, "Your the guy that got a warning for picking a fight with Nico. Too bad the principal caught you before Nico could do anything. He probably would've beat you up."

That got a laugh out of a lot of the cafeteria and his friends. "That's it you little jokester," I exclaim, "You wanna have a go at me? Well go ahead take your best shot!"

That's when it happened. I couldn't even comprehend what happened, it all went by so fast. The little Hispanic elf grabbed both my arms and put them behind my back. He then proceeded to put me in some kind of handcuffs, then kick my feet so I would fall.

I ended up lying face first on the ground with my butt sticking up. When I looked up, I saw that that kid was laughing with him and Percy's friends. That made me very angry and I tried to get out of the cuffs, but they wouldn't budge.

"Mr. Butcher and Mr. Valdez," said the vice principal. "My office now! And Mr. Valdez, please remove those handcuffs from Mr. Butchers hands."

"Mrs. Jones, it wasn't Leo's fault. Castor was the one that started it!" Percy said.

"Yeah Leo did it out of self-defense," said two of his friends. The blonde dude who had his arm around the girl with choppy hair said. Both sounded like they actually cared about that kid, Leo.

"I know what happened," Mrs. Jones snapped. "I walked in right as it started and I am going to solve the issue. Now Mr. Valdez, Mr. Butcher, my office NOW!"

**Leo's POV**

"Mr. Valdez you will be given a warning, please try to refrain from handcuffing our football captain. Mr. Butcher you have 2 hours detention after school today, one more warning and you will be suspended." the vice principal, Mrs. Jones said.

"Yes ma'am," we both said.

When I got back to the lunch room,, all my friends wanted to hear what happened. I told them that I got a warning, mainly because I handcuffed him. Mrs. Jones said it "threatened his safety".

"That's not fair, but I guess she has a point," Annabeth said.

"Meh I really don't care," I replied.

_Ding Ding Ding Ding_

"Well gotta get to class, see ya after school guys," I said. The only person I have classes with is Danny, Sofia, and Nico. Not a lot in common between the four of us, so we just go about are own business.

_The Next Day..._

**Percy's POV**

"You guys ready to meet Mr. Floyd?" I question. Mr. Floyd has been absent for the first week so we had to deal with a substitute.

"Yeah I think this class will be _interesting_," Piper said, "I mean you did say this class was fun."

We walked in only to be greeted by Skylar and Castor sitting in the front two seats. They were chatting among themselves. Both of them glared at our group with a look of absolute hatred. Castor was looking at Nico and Leo specifically.

"Alright listen up!" Mr. Floyd said as he walked in. He closed the door behind him and held up a packet of papers. "Y'all have a test today. Don't worry, it's just to test your knowledge of the Greek language and culture."  
>I looked at my friends and grinned. This stuff is basically our life, so we should all get A's. It took us about ten minutes to finish our tests and hand them to Mr. Floyd.<p>

"Well how 'bout that," he said, "You guys either studied really hard or you just know this stuff."

"We just studied the material the substitute gave us and we did it as a group," Annabeth said.

It took him the amount of time to finish grading our tests as it took the other kids to finish theirs. Turns out that our group all got 100's and most other students got below a B and most got F's. "Looks like I have some star students this year!" Mr. Floyd said, "I've never had a student get a 100 on my tests, let alone the first one of the year."

"Thank you, sir," I replied grinning at my friends.

"Percy, why are you grinning like that?" Mr. Floyd questioned.

"Just thinking how easy this class will be," I replied.

"Well if it's so easy why don't you and one of you friends some up here and do a little demonstration," he challenged.

"Okay," I say as I motion to Annabeth to come up with me. "What do you want us to say?"

"Just have a regular conversation," he says.

"Τι κάνετε Θέλουμε να μιλήσουμε για?" I ask Annabeth. _What do you wanna talk about?_

"Δεν ξέρω , αλλά οι άλλοι ίσως δεν μπορούν να μας καταλάβουν," she replies. _I don't know but they can't understand us anyways._

"Ας μιλήσουμε για το στρατόπεδο αφού κανείς δεν μπορεί να καταλάβει," I say. _Let's talk about camp since they don't understand._

"εντάξει αρέσει το πώς κάνουμε την ξιφασκία και τοξοβολία," shey says. _Okay, like how we do sword fighting and archery._

"Και το γεγονός ότι είμαστε ΜΙΣΟ ΤΟΥ ΘΕΟΥ," I say loudly. _And the fact that we are HALF GOD._

"Alright I think you amazed everyone enough for one day. Looks like I'll have some star pupils," Mr. Floyd says smiling.

_Ding Ding Ding Ding_

"See you tomorrow class!" he calls as we leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disiclamer I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books or any of the Heroes of Olympus books. All rights go to author Rick Riordan. This story is meant to be for fun and the enjoyment of the readers.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to see Annabeth looking down at me, smiling. "Hey Wise Girl, what's up?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Percy, We're going to be late for school if you don't get up."

"Fine," I said, "Do I get a good morning kiss?"

"Not until you brush your teeth," she says, but she kissed my cheek anyways.

After my shower I got dressed in a green shirt, a gray hoodie, some jeans, and blue shoes. The rest of our friends were all in the dining room eating some breakfast. "Took ya long enough Perce," said Thalia.

"Sorry, over slept," I replied as I filled my plate with pancakes.

"Over slept by thirty minutes, might have to cut your breakfast short."

"Too late!" I dug right into the pancakes. They were absolutely delicious.

Later that day, During Lunch

We all were sitting at our table joking around. Leo was trying to get everyone to laugh at a joke, while Travis and Conner were showing the results of their latest prank on an unsuspecting student's locker.

"No way!" Eric laughed, "You did that to Bret's locker?"

"Yep figuring out his combo was easy and the rest was the same!" laughed Conner.

"You guys should be careful, the guys you prank are pretty tough!"Katie scolded the boys.

"Nah Bret's not tough, he's strong, but he don't fight," Eric calmly said. As he said that, something behind my back caught his eye, and he cursed under his breath. "Not her again..."

"Well looks like you all are having a good time," Skylar said.

"_Were_. We were having a good time, then you made your way over here," Annabeth said.

"Why don't you go back to your camp and play tough girl?"

"Mainly because she doesn't have to pretend to be one..." a few people mumbled.

"Why don't I re-introduce you to your best friend, Mr. Garbage Can?" Eric said standing out of his seat.

"Don't even try it bat boy," she glared. Just then I noticed her gang of friends behind her. It consisted of a few guys from the football team, including Castor.

"You think I'm scared of your little posse?" Eric said, "They aren't much and this one-" he pointed a finger at Castor "- only needs one more warning to get suspended."

"Alright I've had enough of this!" I say. "Skylar I'm going to be nice, just this once, please go back to your table and never bother us again."

"I'll go if you escort me," she smiled.

I don't know what exactly was said, but just then Eric, Noah, Leo, and the Stolls got up and walked away to who knows where. I didn't have time to think about it because at Skylar's comment, Annabeth jumped out of her seat and lunged at her. Lucky for Skylar, I grabbed her by the waist and tried to calm her down.

"Annabeth calm down let me handle this," I pleaded then kissed her to help.

"Alright, but I recommend doing something before Leo and them get back," she said.

"What do they have planned?" I questioned. They must have some up with something during a class together.

"Just get her out of here," she said as she sat down. My other friends were just watching carefully, trying not to get into it. They knew this was my fight, but I could tell that if things got out of hand, they would not hesitate to jump in.

"Well Percy? Are you going to do what I asked?" Skylar said with a smirk, she had me right where she wanted me.

"Um... well... I don't want to escort you," I said. I didn't see it, but I could tell Thalia and Nico face-palmed at that comment.

"Oh really? Well maybe Castor or Kalhid (pronounced: Cal-id) could change your mind?"

Both of those two grinned at me, Castor pretended to strangle me. That got me angry, I hated that these two were going along with her. Especially since they have a history of being bullies. Before I could do anything, Travis's voice went through the entire cafeteria.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Goode High's cafeteria. May I present to you a presentation that I know you all will _LOVE_." he exclaimed into a megaphone.

"What's going on?" a confused looking Skylar asked. "Wait? Those are some of Percy's friends!"

"This can't be good..." Kalhid mumbled as their group started making their way towards my friends.

The Stolls, Eric, Leo, and Noah were all standing under a presentation board. Leo was near a projector pointed at the board, with Eric at his side. "Here we have a lovely presentation of the girl you all know and love, Skylar Laretta" Leo exclaimed.

"What is he doing?" Piper hissed. We all shrugged our shoulders. I don't think Annabeth knew what was going to happen, exactly, but I think she thought something was up with the five of them leaving at once.

"Let's start shall we? First we have a picture of Skylar when she was in first grade, she played the farmer's cow in the play!" Travis and Conner announced.

"Next,"said Leo who had his own megaphone, "We have a picture of her in the fourth grade during her yearbook picture! Notice the black hair, now look at Skylar and look at her blonde DYED hair!"

They went on to show about four more pictures, each more embarrassing than the last. This took about five minutes, and Skylar looked like she might explode. As soon as the "presentation" was over the entire cafeteria burs our laughing , while Skyler marched strait towards Leo.

"WHAT- HOW- DID YOU GET THOSE!" she screamed.

"Um... internet?" Leo said, though it sounded like a question.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

"Oh please,it's not like you haven't done something equal of worse to some of the people here!" Eric said.

"WELL MAYBE I SHOULD TELL THEM A FEW THINGS ABOUT YOU!" she screamed.

Eric just shrugged, "Go ahead, I know you don't have any dirt on me."

"Well, I know something about you that no one else knows," Skylar said mockingly. "Now everyone," she grabbed a microphone from Leo, "Please turn your attention to our lovely baseball _star_ Eric, he thinks that I don't know a secret of his, but he is wrong!"

At this point a few of my friends got up out of their seats. Piper looked like she was about to run a dagger through Skylar, same as Annabeth. Jason and Frank were scowling at her. Nico and Thalia gave her death glares. "Don't do anything,"I said. "Eric can handle himself just fine."

"You sure?" Annabeth said then saw my look. "Yeah you're sure."

"Now Eric here may fool all of you into thinking he is all tough and strong, but in reality he is nothing but a mentally disturbed mama's boy! He never knew his dad, and he has a severe case of ADHD! Once I caught him crying because his father left him with his mom who later died from drug overdose! He's nothing but a scared little kid with mental issues!"

"That's nothing to be ashamed of!" I screamed as I marched up toward Skylar. "Eric is one of the toughest guys I've ever seen."

"Percy, step back," Eric says. A look of absolute hatred on his face. "I can handle this, I figured you'd try something like that so I came up with a gift for you, Skylar."

"I don't want-" she was cut off by Eric grabbing her by the legs and slinging her over his shoulder like a potato sack. "What are you DOING! Drop me this INSTANT!"

"Okay if you insist," he says calmly as he drops her right into a trash can, yet again, but this time he didn't settle for just that. He picked up the trash can and carried it to her "posse" and proceeded to dump the garbage on all of them. When I said garbage I also meant Skylar.

"YOUR DEAD ERIC! YOU HEAR ME!" Skylar screams as Eric turns and walks back to our table.

"Mr. Colturi, get yourself into my office immediately!" the principal, Mr. Rodgers, said sternly. They weren't even making Skylar go.

"See ya later guys," Eric huffed as he went to walk with the principal.

"What do you think will happen?" Annabeth asked me. I shrugged.

"Don't know, considering Eric did the same thing two years ago, probably something bad," I said.

"That's not fair it was that Skylar girls fault!" Piper said.

"I know, but let's not worry about that. Let's just go back to being normal," I said.

Annabeth kissed me on the cheek. "I hope none of us get in trouble, what Eric did probably saved Leo, Noah, and the Stolls from getting in touble," she said glaring at the group of boys.

"We'll thank him next time we see 'em," Noah assured us.

"Good. Now what are you guys wanting to do together tonight?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't know, maybe go to a movie get some pizza?" Jason and I suggested.

"Aww they are thinking alike," Thalia teased, "They really are cousins."

"Shut up," we both said.

"Whatever you guys are planning will have to be without Eric and I," Halle said with tears in her eyes. I couldn't tell why she wass crying, but I knew Eric was in for it when he got home.

"Alright well we should plan on meeting in the parking lot after school then we can go to the condo for a little," I suggested.

"Alright sounds like a plan!" Jason and Piper said.

"Wow, Percy has a plan? Has the world gone mad!" Thalia joked. That got a whole round of laughter from everyone except Halle. Annabeth then kissed me on the cheek to help ease some of the embarrassment I felt.

"Alright until then!" I said.

**Authors Note: I recently made a schedule for when I will be updating my three current stories. Be sure to check that out so you can find the days when I will update stories. Wednesday and Sunday are reserved for days I will write but not upload and days where I take a break. Other than that thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights go to author Rick Riordan

**Eric's POV**

"Mr. Colturi, I am sorry to say this but after your little... incident... the school board has no choice but to suspend you from school," principal Rodgers said.

"Mr. Rodgers, it wasn't my fault!" I say.

"I'm sorry, but many people say that you provoked Skylar, then I saw what followed that," he explained.

"Why isn't Skylar getting punished? She had just as much part in it as I did!"

"Her parents are very influential. They said if I do not do something about their daughter getting harrassed then they will take it to court." He sighed. "That leaves me no choice but to suspend you. You will be allowed back at school in two weeks. If anything else happens after that, I will be forced to expell you."

"Great..." I mumble as I stand to leave. I don't do a good job of controling my anger though. On the way out I slammed the door so hard that a picture on a nearby shelf fell off and broke.

I finally got to the lunch room. It was the Monday after the incident, and I was called into the office during the period before.

"'Sup guys," I say dejectedly.

"What happened?" Percy said. The others looked at me with worried expressions. I happened to glance at the "popular" table and saw Skylar smirking in my direction.

"Suspension," is all I say. Halle gave me a hug.

"How long?" Annabeth asked.

"Two weeks. After that is expulsion."

I couldn't meet their eyes. Truth was I was mad at myself. I knew I shouldn't have done what I did, but I also knew I had to do something.

While I thought about that, the others went back to their conversation, knowing I needed some time to think.

I was rudely interrupted by someone behind me. A certain someone I wanted to punch in the face.

"Well, looks like someone finally got what was coming to them," Skylar said with a smirk.

I started to get up, but Halle put her hand on my shoulder and I was forced back into my seat.

"Go away, she-devil," I replied.

"Why don't you make me? Oh that's right you can't because if you touch me, you'll be forced to find a new high school."

"He may not be able to do anything, but I can," Annabeth said standing up.

Thalia, Percy, Piper, and Jason stood with her. At that point I noticed some people were missing. I knew Frank and Hazel moved on Saturday, but where were Conner and Travis, Leo, and Noah?

"Mark my words, Percy Jackson will be mine by the end of this year!" she said as she turned to go bak to her table. She clearly did not want to mess with Percy and his friends.

"Good luck," Percy says putting his arm around Annabeth, then kissing her cheek.

For the rest of the day I dreaded leaving school. I had to live with my aunt, and I was sure she would be angry.

**Percy's POV**

"I can't believe Eric is suspended," I say as I walk into my house followed by my friends.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Annabeth said trying to calm me down. "Eric knew the risks, you know he's smarter than what people give him credit for."

"I know," I say as I kiss her. "I just can't stand the fact that he was the only one to get busted."

"Actually Noah, Conner, Travis, and Leo have detention during lunch and after school for the same time that Eric is suspended."

"I hope things get better around here."

The following morning I woke up with Annabeth wrapped in my arms.

"Morning, Wise Girl," I say stretching my body.

"Morning," she says as she kisses my cheek. "We better get ready for school."

"Aw your no fun," I say as I pull he closer so she can't get up.

"Percy let go of me!" she playfully screams.

"Fine," I sigh. "Can I get a kiss on the lips though?"

"Only after you brush your teeth."

That day in Science we had a substitute. I had never seen the lady before, but she was breathe takingly beautiful. She seemed to change into what I thought looked like Annabeth, but I knew she wasn't Annabeth. She was right next to me, wrapped in my arm.

"Aphrodite," she mumbled so only I could hear.

"All right class listen up," she sang. "I am Mrs. Rose and I will be substituting for Ms. Mayberry today. Now I was told to do a _social experiment_ with all of you today. In this project, you and a partner-" she stopped when she noticed everyone start talking trying to pair up. "- which has already been decided!"

Everyone stopped talking.

"You will go to each other's houses and learn about one another's families. Now I will read the list."

She proceeded to read every name, but as a song type thing. I don't know, I just waited for mine and Annabeth's names to be called together.

"Percy Jackson and Skylar Laretta!" she sang.

"Oh gods..." I mumble and Annabeth gives a death glare at Aphrodite.

Skylar gave me a smile when I glanced over. I could literally feel Annabeth trying to keep her anger under control. At least she was paired up with Eric. I didn't see how that would work, but it didn't matter to me. All I cared about was keeping Annabeth from going up and stabbing Aphrodite with her dagger.

"Now class I would like this done by Thursday, so better meet with your partners soon," Aphrodite said.

Class went on like normal, but Skylar made me meet her outside of class. I, of course, made Annabeth go with Halle to their next class.

"Let's get this over with," I mumble.

"So, Percy, I was thinking we go to my house after school today, then your house tomorrow," she explained with a grin.

"Yeah. Whatever," I mumbled. I didn't want to do it but I was kind of forced into it seeing as I need to pass the class.

"All right, meet me at my car after school."

The rest of the day had me trying not to think about going to Skylar's house and meeting her family, but of course I had to.

"Okay, I'll drive to my house," she said.

"'Course you will, I don't know where it is," I say.

The entire ride consisted of her talking about all this stuff I didn't care about. Who was dating who, makeup, clothes, blah blah blah. I didn't even realize we got there until I heard the car door open.

Skylar's house was huge. I guess she does have a lot of money. It was similar to a regular house, design wise, but it was at least twice as big. There was a marble fountain in the front. The doors were made out of some fancy wood and painted white.

"Welcome to my house, Percy," she said opening the door.

"Nice place," I mumble.

"Why thank you young man, I hired the best builders to make it," a man, who I assumed was Skylar's dad, said.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson," I say as I shake his hand.

"Yes, we've heard quite a lot about you," a good-looking woman said walking in. She looked like a model, so I assumed it was Skylar's mom. "It's so nice to finally meet the boy Skylar talks about. It's always Percy looke so good today or Percy won this competition."

I blushed despite the fact that I didn't like Skylar.

"Mom!" Skylar said, saving me from talking to her parents. "We'll be doing the science work in my room. C'mon Percy."

The rest of the evening was a blur. I asked Skylar questions about her family and she answered. When it was time to go, her dad told me I was welcome to come back anytime. Her mom said that I should take Skylar to the upcoming Homecoming dance. That earned a loud "Mom!" from Skylar. I left and Skylar gave me a ride back to the school, then I drove to my house, only to see Annabeth, Halle, and Eric in the living room playing a board game.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down.

"How was it?" Annabeth immedeatly asked.

"I don't rememmber that much," I told her. "I just wanted to get it over with."

"Well, Annabeth and I finished our work, I still don't see why the teacher is making me do it. It's not like I can turn it in to her," Eric said.

Annabeth looked at me when she heard a growling noise and rolled her eyes. "There is leftover pizza in the kitchen, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks, Wise Girl." I say as I get up to kiss her and go get some pizza.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Thanks, Wise Girl," Percy says as he kisses me and leaves to get pizza.

I still can't believe Aphrodite is making us do this. Although I did learn a lot about Eric and Halle.

"I think this is going to make Skylar even harder to get rid of," Eric finally says. He definetly knows what he is talking about. If he was a half-blood, I could almost think of him as a son of Athena.

"I can't believe that he has to work with her," I say. "I swear if she makes any moves on Percy, I'm going to run her through with a dagger."

"Please tell me your not talking about Skylar," Percy says walking in with a plate of pizza. "You know we can't risk having you hurt her. Besides, your mom would be very mad if you got in trouble."

"I know, but you have to promise me you wont let her come between us," I say.

"Nothing will ever come between us," he says as he kisses me. "Remember 'never seperated again'."

"Aww, you guys are so cute together," Halle says.

"We better leave, Halle. I promised your parents you would be home thirty minutes ago," Eric said. "See ya later."

"Bye," we called after them.

"You know, today is the first day I did my homework, without my Wise Girl," Percy said.

"Yeah, but we need to re-evaluate your study "buddies"." I grumble.

"Of course, none of them come close to you," he wispers into my ear. He than kisses me as I turn on the tv to watch something, anything to calm myself down. I think laying here with Percy is the best thing for me, at this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer" I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Author Rick Riordan

**Jason's POV**

Ugh! School is so boring. All these classes that make us do things that I know I'll never use. Half the things at school are boring in general. Piper is also starting to become like Annabeth. Girls have been coming up to me non-stop asking me out or walking with them or giving me their number. Now I know how Percy felt.

Piper is not taking these girls lightly. Every time one of my "fans" as we now call them comes up to me, Piper glares daggers at them and curses in Greek.

This happened to occur right before lunch time.

"Jason! How's it going?" a brunette girl asks me.

"Um... it's lunch time so I'm going to eat?" I say nervously while Piper glares at the girl.

"Haha, you're so funny!" she exclaims. "Why don't you sit with me and my friends today?"

"Actually we are sitting with _our _friends today, and everyday," Piper says.

The brunette curls her lip at Piper with a look of disgust.

"Well, Jason, a person with your looks could do so much better than _her_," she says gesturing to Piper. "I mean why do you hang our with people like her anyways?"

"Maybe because I like to be with _friends_," I say. I didn't like the way she was talking to my girlfriend.

"Well if you ever want to hang out with _beautiful _people, call me!" she says walking off, but not after putting a slip of paper with her number on it in my shirt pocket.

Piper immediately took the paper out and crumbled it up.

"The nerve of those girls," she grumbles.

"Hey, your mom is a goddess, not to mention she is the goddess of beauty," I whisper to her.

She blushes at that comment.

"Let's just go to lunch."

**Castor's POV (after school at football)**

"All right team listen up!" coach exclaims as we gather around him. "We got a new member to our squad, meet Justin West!"

In comes a very athletic looking guy. He has sandy colored hair, cut short, similar to a buzz cut. He looks a little bigger than me and walked in with a look of authority.

"West just moved here from Texas, now I want you to meet our new captain!" coach says.

My jaw dropped.

"Um... coach? I'm captain though," I say.

"Not anymore, Castor. You keep getting into trouble, I need someone that will behave himself to represent our team. Also, Justin was captain for his team in Texas, so he knows what he is doing."

I scowled. I knew I shouldn't have picked a fight with those kids from Percy's "gang". Now it cost me my captain-ship.

"All right guys! We're going to do some laps around the field to warm up! Move! Move!" new captain Justin says.

I fall in line with him to talk while we do our laps.

"So... you played football in Texas?" I asked.

He nods.

"Been playing since I was in elementary school. I can't wait to go to school here. A lot of pretty girls walk around. 'Specially a girl named Annabeth. Know her?" he asks.

"Yeah I know her, she don't like me though. She has a boyfriend," I grumble.

"Never been a problem for me! Who is this boyfriend, I'll put 'em in his place!"

"Guy named Percy Jackson. He's a swimmer."

"Shoot this'll be too easy. Swimmers have no muscle!"

"I will warn you, though. He has some pretty strong friends. They all look like they could go a few rounds with Chuck Norris, without breaking a sweat."

"I think this will be fun," he says, grinning. "Just wait 'till tomorrow. I may just surprise you."

**Percy's POV**

I guess Skylar thinks that because we did _one_ project together, she is my "best friend" or something like that. Of course she got more annoying. Great. Just great.

We didn't even go to my house for the project! We just talked to Paul after school and he told her what she needed to know. That and I don't live with anyone other than my demigod friends.

That day at lunch, for example, was a bad one to be me.

"Ohh Percy!" Skylar said. I knew it was her from the moment she opened her mouth.

"What?" I groaned.

Everyone else developed a sudden interest in their shoes. Well except Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper.

"How's my best friend doing today?" she asked.

"Why don;t you go find him or her and ask?" Annabeth suggested.

"But I already found him, it's Percy!"

I could hear Annabeth trying to control her anger. So I kissed her to calm her down.

"Skylar for the thousandth time! I am not your best friend, we did _one _project together, and I already have a best friend," I say.

"That's too bad, maybe next time," she says then walks away.

I blinked. "What? No more than that?"

"You should be glad, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"I know, but why would she just give up like that?"  
>"We're about to find out," Thalia says looking at something behind me.<p>

I turn to see a kid I have never seen before. He was tall six and a half feet, with close-cropped blondish color hair. He was wearing a Varsity Football jacket so I assumed he was a jock. With his build, even without the jacket I would be able to tell he was a jock.

"So Jackson!" he says loudly. "I hear you and Skylar have a thing going on. Care to explain?"

"What are you talking about and who are you?" I ask.

He stretches out his hand. "Justin West, Football team captain! Now about my question?"

I didn't shake his hand. "I don't have a _thing_ with Skylar. We were _forced_ to do a project together that's it."

"Well I heard that when you were at her house, you kissed her. Is that true?"

Annabeth was growling, but I wasn't sure who she was growling at.

"That never happened!" I say.

That is when Skylar pops her head from behind Justin.

"Yes it did! When we were talking about our love lives, I asked if I could kiss you and you said yes!" she says.

"WHAT!" Annabeth screams. "AND YOU DIDN:T TELL ME ABOUT THIS!"

"Annabeth, that never happened!" I plead.

"tsk-tsk, Percy. You should be more loyal to your _girlfriend_," Justin says.

I looked into his eyes and realized something. He wanted this to happen. He wanted me and Annabeth to fight and for me to fight him.

I tried to calm myself down. I looked at my friends and they were looking at me with all different looks. Pity, anger, sadness, betrayal (that was from Annabeth). I couldn't let this guy win.

"I'll say this once! I never kissed Skylar, nor do I want to ever kiss her!"

"Well, you probably don't want anyone to know you kissed her, so I understand why you're so tense, but it helps to admit to these things."

"What do you really want?"

"Like I'll tell you anything, you're just some weak little Fish-Boy that thinks he can stand up to me! Looks like you have your hands full, especially without your retarded friends. Who were they again? Oh yeah that's right, the baseball wannabe, the disappointment football player, the caffeinated Mexican, and the twin twerps!"

"I'll warn you one time, and one time only," I say angry. "Leave me and my friends alone, I don't want to hurt you."

"Like you could ever hurt me! Don't make me laugh!"

That's when I went for it. I punched him right in the stomach and he jerked back a few feet, but it didn't look like it fazed him.

"Nice try, Jackson. I'm not gonna fight you, I'll just bide my time."

When everything finally settled down, I explained to Annabeth about the whole "kissing" thing.

"So you didn't kiss her?" she said finally calm.

"Yes, that guy probably made it up so you would be mad at me. Probably thought we would break up and he could make a move."

"I hate mortal boys..." Thalia mumbled in Greek,

"Same Thalia, I don't even know why I went here," Nico said in Greek as well.

"Well at least we all have a common enemy," I say.

"That's an understatement, Percy," Jason said.

"He's right, Percy we need to make a plan, in case something like that happens again," Annabeth says.

"I want in on this," Halle says. "Anything to get back at the people who made Eric get suspended."

"How about we meet this weekend at our place?" I say.

They all nod.

"Perfect, now we can kill two birds with one stone. Get rid of Skylar and scare the daylights out of Justin," I say.

"Oh, by the way I've been having some problems with girls throwing themselves at me, too," Jason tells us.

"Join the club," I say.

"Has my wittle bwother been having some girl problems?" Thalia jokes causing Jason to pout.

"They don't seem to get that I have a beautiful girlfriend. It's even worse when Piper is there and they hit on me!" he says.

"Tell me about it, anytime I'm with Annabeth, girls throw themselves at me! I don't want that." I agree.

"Well, we could make you two ugly?" Thalia suggested.

"How about, No?" Jason and I answer.

"I'm happy people leave me alone," Nico said. "I probably would have killed a girl by now."

"Let's just get back to the "planning Skylar and Justin's downfall" thing," I say anxious to change the subject.

"Okay so our place this Saturday, at around noon?" Annabeth says in her strategy voice.

I kissed her on the cheek, "Sounds like a plan, Wise Girl. You guys good for then?"

Halle nods.

"I can tell Eric and Noah to meet us there," Halle says.

"What about Danny and Sofia?" Piper says.

"They got transferred to a new school. Their parents were close and they changed them to a private school," Halle says.

_Ding Ding Ding Ding_

"See ya on Saturday, guys!" I call as I head to class with a grin.

As I made my way to class, alone because I had to go to the restroom, I run into who else but Justin and two of his friends, one of them is Castor.

"'Sup, Jackson?" he calls.

"Going to class," I answer trying to get by him.

"Leaving us so soon? I thought you were nicer than that."

"I'm going to be late if you don't let me pass," I warn.

He shrugged.

"That's cool, just wanted to give you a little present," he says as he punches me right in the mouth.

When I wiped my mouth, blood was on my hands. Great.

"That's just a warning, Jackson! Next time will hurt even more!" he calls as he heads to his class.

I quickly got up to go to the bathroom and clean it off, but I realized I wont be able to do that. There was too much blood to wipe up and there was a mark on my mouth. Oh gods! How would Annabeth react?

**Annabeth's POV**

I had just sat down in class when I noticed Percy wasn't here. He told me he would be late, but class started a few minutes ago. What could have happened.

It didn't take long for me to figure out something bad happened. About a minute after my thoughts, Percy walked in trying to hide some part of his face from me. Then I noticed what he was hiding.

"Percy," I hissed. "What happened!?"

"Nothing, just... nothing."

"You're lying!"

"Can we talk about it later? I don't want to talk here or now."

"Fine! But as soon as we get home you're telling me every detail."

"Okay, Wise Girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and other characters from the books. All rights belong to author Rick Riordan

**Jason's POV**

Well, after school we went back to the house. Well, _planned_ to, but I had to deal with some "fans" on the way out.

"Ohhh! Jason!" I hear a bubbly female voice say.

I turned to see a girl that must have been new. Or she just never said anything until now.

"How's it going, Jason?" she asked. She looked a little bit like Drew, back at camp, but this girl was less pretty. Don't tell Piper I said that.

"Um... I'm going to meet my friends and go home," I tell her.

"Here, let me walk with you to your car."

"That's okay! I remember that I forgot something in my locker!" I quickly say and run back into the school to get a random item from my locker.

I was running down the hall not looking where I was going when I ran into something, or someone. It was the guy from lunch today. What was his name? Josh? Jake? Justin, that's it!

"Watch where your going punk!" he shouts at me then shoves me away, still on the floor.

"Why don;t you watch what you say!" I say.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right?'

"Yeah I told you to watch what you say!"

Probably no the best thing to say to the captain of the football team, but I tend to just shout things out at random.

"That's it! C'mere kid!" he says as he grabs me and holds me in a headlock.

He takes me into the bathroom that he came out of and proceeds to throw me into a stall, head first, like a sack of potatoes.

"Aren't you Jackson's friend? Like his sidekick right?" he asks with humor in his voice.

"Yeah," I calmly say as I try to get out of the stall.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not done with you! Ya see, I found out that Jackson is very loyal," he explained. "I plan to use that against him, and your going to help."

Justin proceeded to punch me in the face so hard that one of my teeth got chipped. My entire lower lip was covered in blood in about five seconds.

I was about to fight back when I remembered what Chiron and Reyna had said at camp: _Never take out your anger on Mortals. Even when they threaten you first, they are not worth it_.

I thought about it for a moment, and decided not to fight back. Justin was already out of the bathroom, so I didn't have to worry about him. The Fates must love to prove me wrong though.

"Well? You going to fight back?" he asked arms crossed.

"Nah, you're not worth it," I stated.

"Why you little-" he cut himself off when he remembered something. "Crap! I gotta get to practice! Coach is going to kill me!"

He turned and bolted down the hall to the door that lead in the direction of the football team.

I just simply walked back to meet them at the car. Surprise! They were all waiting on me and Piper and Thalia looked really angry. I debated bolting down the street or flying back home, but they had seen me.

"Jason Grace!" Thalia yelled. "Why are you so LATE!"

"Um... ran into some trouble?" I stupidly said. I realized my lip was still bleeding from when Justin hit me. Mentally, I face palmed at that comment.

"The truth, Jason! Now!" Piper nearly busted my ears with that yell. The others were just waiting in the cars. Leo was grinning at me, and Percy and Annabeth weren't talking, so I guess they finished an argument.

"Well there was this girl-" I started then got cut off by Piper.

"_What _girl!" Piper screamed.

"Um... I don't know her name, but I had to get an excuse to get away from her, so I told her I forgot something in my locker and went back inside. When I got inside, I ran into Justin, the guy from lunch. We got into a fight after I said that he should watch what he says. I got this bloody lip, and that brings us up to now," I said quickly.

"Jason, you realize that now you _and_ Percy have gotten into fights with Justin," Thalia sighed. "Just get in the car, we're discussing it at the house.

I got into the car and kept my mouth shut the whole way. I didn't know Percy got into it with Justin after lunch. As far as I knew, Percy didn't lay a hand on that guy after he left.

**Percy's POV ( in the parking lot after school)**

"Perseus Jackson! What in Hades happpened to you after lunch!" Annabeth screamed at me.

"Um.. a lot happened. There were like four more periods, then the fight with Justin, then-" I was cut off by Annabeth.

"WHAT! YOU FOUGHT JUSTIN!" she yelled. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"He came up to me and started it!" I protested. "I didn't want to fight him, and I didn't. He did all the punching!"

"So you let him use you as a punching bag?" Thalia asked.

I nodded.

"Percy," Annabeth sighed. "You had a bloody lip! For gods sake, Percy, why did you not fight back?"

"I don't fight mortals," I mumbled.

Annabeth literally screamed, she was that mad. "Tell me, Percy, why did you choose to listen to Chiron for once?"

"Killing mortals is frowned upon," I said. Now she is mad that I listened?

"Whatever... Percy, you're grounded from kisses for the rest of the weekend," she stated simply.

My jaw dropped.

"That's not fair!" I said.

"Neither is you letting that jerk beat you up, but if you like it so much you might as well let him keep doing it," Thalia pointed out.

"Stay out of this," I grumbled.

"Oh you want some, Percy?" Thalia challenged.

I ignored her and got into the car. Annabeth and the others followed, but I didn't dare say a word to Annabeth.

I saw Jason come up with a bloody mouth a little while after. I had a pretty good idea who gave it to him. I noticed Piper and Thalia yell at him. Then he said some stuff and they got in the car and we started over to the house.

Later the next day, Eric, Noah, and Halle came by our house. Annabeth wasn't talking to me. And the rest of the gang was acting different around me and Jason. The only people that didn't notice anything were Noah, Halle, and Eric.

I stopped Jason and told him we need to talk. We went into his room to talk and sat at his desk with a bunch of books and a sword sitting on it.

"What's up, Percy?" he started after a minute of awkward silence.

"You notice everyone acting kind of distant today and yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were mad that I didn't fight back against Justin in the halls; I hear you got the same lecture about defense?"

"Yep, Annabeth wont even talk to me much less kiss me, I'm going crazy."

"I hear ya. Piper wont show any affection to me. I'm lucky if I can get her to say 'Hi'."

"Girls." we both said.

"Am I interrupting something?" Leo asked.

"Nah, just some talking between the two most powerful demigods out there," I said. "But by all means, tell us why your here."

"Annabeth sent me to gather you two and come to the living room to discuss the plan."

"Well that can wait a little while longer," Jason stated firmly.

"I'll tell them you said that," Leo said.

"Wait! Don't tell them that, just tell them we will be there in a few minutes," I say grabbing Leo's arm before he can get out the door.

He grinned at us, "I can do that," and then he was gone.

"We better get out there before we get in more trouble," Jason said.

I nodded.

When we got to te living room, Annabeth and Piper were looking closely at a map of the school and copies of Skyalr's and Justin's schedules.

"Well what about if we do it after lunch?" Thalia said.

"That _could_ work, but a lot of teachers might notice it," Eric said. He knows a lot about how the teachers react to different situations. His neighborhood friends would always complain of tell him about incidents at school.

"What about in the morning?" Annabeth asked.

"That could work," Halle said, "but you would need to do it sometime after he showers after football."

"They have football in the morning before school?" Nico asked.  
>"Not important," Thalia said.<p>

"So," Annabeth started in her strategy voice, "if we do it after his shower, then we can embarrass him in first period. Which, is with Mr. Blofis. And most of us are in that class."

"Great, but what about Skylar?" Eric asked, clearly anxious to get back at her.

I cleared my throat. Everyone turned to look at us.

"Glad you could join us," Piper said.

We knew better than to reply so we sat down on the couch.

"What are you guys going to do to Justin?" Jason asked.

"Well, maybe if you were on-time, you would know," Annabeth said.

"So you mean you wont tell us?" I asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said.

Eric and Halle exchanged looks with Noah.

"Have you guys been fighting?" they asked,

"Don't worry about it," Thalia said. "They'll get over it soon."

"Back to getting Skylar back..." Leo said, anxious to prank a person.

"Right so we will have the Stolls distract the gym teacher," Piper started.

"When they are gone, Thalia and I will fill Skylar's shampoo bottle with bright orange hair dye," Annabeth continued.

"Then Leo will take pictures of her and broadcast it during lunch, all over the school. Everyone with a phone will receive an image of Skylar." Thalia finished.

"Um... what about us?" I asked, motioning to me and Jason.

"What about you?" Annabeth sneered. "You didn't bother showing up when we came up with the idea, so we didn't give you a part."

"But that wont get her off my back!" I protested.

"She's been a pain for _all_ of us! Not just you!" Annabeth yelled.

"Well I want to get her off my back too! So give me a part!"

"Fine!" Annabeth thought about it for a moment. "I got it!"

"No way!" I protested.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain! You have to do it if you want her to get off your back!" Annabeth said.

"But I don't want to pretend that I like her! She is annoying enough when I ignore her, now your telling me I have to pretend to like her?"

"It's psychology, Percy. She'll let her guard down long enough for us to hatch the plan. Then at lunch, you come back to being my Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, gripping my hand.

"All right, fine! I'll do it,"I mumble.

"Great, not we just wait until Monday to get those two back," Thalia said.

"Who wants hamburgers!"Leo shouted as he went to the fridge.

"Leo, I don't eat meat," Piper said.

"You too?" Halle asked.

"All right! I'll make some tofu burgers for you two beauty queens. Everyone else gets burgers and fries!" he shouted from the backyard patio.

I pulled Annabeth to a private room to talk. She reluctantly followed.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." I started. "I shouldn't have said anything bad to you, you were right, again."

"What was that? I'm right?" Annabeth joked putting her hand to her ear. "Did you just call the daughter of Athena right?"

I smiled at that and went to kiss her, but she held up her hand.

"No kisses until Monday," she firmly stated.

"But-" she cut me off.

"No 'buts', Percy. That is your punishment for not listening to me and actually listening to something Chiron told you."

"Fine,"I pouted.

We went out to meet everyone in the dining room. I was happy that Annabeth and I weren't fighting anymore, but I am dreading having to go to school Monday. If I want to get rid of Skylar, I have to pretend to fight with Annabeth and go to _Skylar_ for comfort. This is going to be a long week.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights belong to author Rick Riordan.

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth!" I whined. "Please don't make me go through with this!"

I didn't want to have to pretend to be interested in Skylar, and I was complaining to Annabeth for maybe the thousandth time.

"You have to, Seaweed Brain. It's the only way to get her to let her guard down," she said. "I don't like it just as much as you, but we have no choice."

"Fine, but can I get a kiss, I wont get to kiss you until lunch today," I asked.

She kissed me for a few seconds for a second, then Thalia tapped on her shoulder.

"Skylar is coming," she said.

"You know what to do," Annabeth said.

I nodded.

Time for the act. "Fine!" I yelled as loud as possible. "If you don't like that I spent time with another girl, I'll just find someone who cares for me!"

"Why don't you do it then? Skylar seems like she would want to join you!" she yelled back.

Annabeth said that after looking over at Skylar who was grinning with wide eyes.

"Oh! Fighting are we? That's a shame, but I'm here to help, Percy," she said with false sympathy.

"Yeah, let's go to class, I need to blow off some steam," I reply.

I glanced back at Thalia and Annabeth, they were in deep conversation with one another. Probably discussing the next step in the plan.

"Look this way, honey," Skylar said to me. She had locked her arm in-between mine.

This was going to be a long day...

**Annabeth's POV**

Okay, so I felt bad for Percy, but I needed to get this plan done. I had gym while Percy was in Math class. Skylar is in that class too. We were just finishing up class when I saw Leo walk out of the locker room. I hoped that no one noticed him leaving the _girls_ locker room, but I didn't have to worry. Leo told me that Skylar's shampoo was mixed with a special dye, one that wont come out for at least a week. He also said that the camera was primed at ready to snap pictures.

That brought a smile to my face. I told Halle and Thalia that Leo actually did his job right and we just needed to sit back and watch the show after class.

"We just need to relax for a little, then the embarrass Skylar show will start," Thalia said.

I smirked at that thought. Leo had filled- sorry, _replaced_- her shampoo bottle with bright orange hair dye, with the same sticker. I imagined Skylar's hair the color of a fire. Nothing could possibly hide that.

We walked into the locker room and I quickly showered, Thalia and Halle went after me. There weren't many showers there, but the teachers make exceptions if you're late because of the shower problem. There were a total of three and Thalia, Halle, and I showered at the same time. When I got out, Thalia was already dressed and Halle was getting dressed. Skylar was just walking by and smirked at me.

"You know," she started, "when you and Percy fought this morning, he came to _me_ for help. I gave him advice, saying he should break-up with you and date someone who actually _cares_ for him."

I really wanted to punch her for that comment, but I controlled my anger. "Well, we haven't broken up, so I assume you are just hoping that we breakup."

"Whatever," she spat.

I just sat down and got dressed, thinking about what Skylar said. "...someone who _cares_ for him.". I fell into Tartarus with him, so I think I care more than her. Also, I've known him since we were _twelve_.

My thoughts were interrupted by a screaming Skylar. She had just taken off her towel to dry her hair and noticed what happened.

"YOU!" she screamed pointing at me. "You did this! I KNOW IT."

"Prove it!" I retorted.

Thalia, Halle, and the other girls in the room were trying not to burst out laughing at the Skylar with bright, neon, colored hair.

"I-I..." she faltered. "Fine! You win this time."

She quickly got dressed and left. I noticed Leo switched her clothes when she screamed at what was in her locker for clothes. She held up an outfit that I feel Piper would hate, and she doesn't care about any clothes. There was a bright red t-shirt that said: _Skylar Loves Leo Valdez!_, and her pants were neon yellow. Her shoes were the shoes that the Aphrodite kids used to wear as punishment, and her make-up was gone.

I'll have to remember to compliment Leo on the clothes choices. Though the shirt probably was the Stolls' idea.

Thalia, Halle, and I left the locker room to only hear Skylar screaming her head off. When we were out of hearing distance for the locker room, we burst out laughing.

"Did you see... her HAIR!" Halle exclaimed trying to talk, but failing.

"Her clothes! Oh my gods! '_Skylar Loves Leo Valdez_'! That will totally embarrass her," Thalia said.

"Excuse me? What do you mean her liking me will embarrass her?" Leo said, trying to pull off a look that made him look like Skylar when she was mad.

We laughed even harder at that.

"Good job, Valdez. You may be even better that the Herm-Stolls' cabin at camp." Thalia said. Almost slipped and called them the Hermes cabin. That would lead to a very suspicious Halle.

"Yeah, but they gave me the idea for the clothes and makeup, something they did to Piper's cabin at camp. Took all their clothes and makeup and hid them in the lake."

"Well it was perfect, now we just need to hold out until lunch and Skylar should be off our backs, then tomorrow we get Justin back. I haven't seen him around school today, so we can't get him," I said.

Lunch was almost too funny. Skylar walked in behind Percy, trying to hide so people wouldn't see her, but she was hard to miss. She looked like a raven in the snow, completely out of place.

I saw a lot of people turn and whisper to their friends, some people took pictures and were texting away.

Percy glanced at our table; he looked like he really wanted to be sitting with me ._Just go with the plan and everything will be okay_, I told myself.

Eric was back. He was sitting waiting for the signal to get started with the show. Leo was bouncing up and down in his seat like a little kid. Piper and Thalia were talking to Halle, and Jason was talking with Noah about what was going to happen.

I gave Eric and Leo the _okay_ signal, and they immediately jumped up. Now I knew Eric was going to get into serious trouble if anything bad happens, but he was really desperate to get revenge on Skylar. After all, she was the reason he got in trouble in the first place.

Eric and Leo got up and went over to the table Percy was sitting at with Skylar. None of the football players were there, instead there were a bunch of girls, all giggling and probably flirting with Percy. I calmed myself quickly, I wasn't going to mess up this plan because I got territorial over my boyfriend.

**Leo's POV**

This day was awesome! First, I got to prank the most annoying girl ever, now I get to embarrass her in front of the cafeteria!

Eric was coming with me to their table as backup, in case something goes wrong, not that I would mess up, ever.

We arrived at the popular table and there were about six other girls talking to Percy and Skylar. Dang, those girls were pretty, but they probably wouldn't be interested in me. Skylar noticed me and Eric coming over first, and glared daggers at us. We happily returned the glares, though I'm not good at glaring and scaring people.

"What do you _two_ want?" Skylar asked.

"I'm sure they are just saying 'hi'," Percy said.

He stood up and walked over to us.

"But, I'm always wrong. Leo you know what to do."

"With pleasure," I replied.

II grabbed a mini microphone that was hooked up to some speakers scattered in the cafeteria and started talking.

"Attention students!" I said into the microphone. "Please turn your attention to the awesome Leo Valdez and his friends! We have a gift for you all!"

All the students in the cafeteria turned and looked at our table. Skylar was desperately trying to hide behind two other girls, but she was in the center of the cafeteria. There was nowhere for her to hide.

"Here," Eric started, taking the microphone from me, "we have the wild Skylar, in her natural habitat. Notice how she had orange hair, and bright colored clothes. Those are said to help her species attract a mate, possibly from the Chess Club, or maybe the Quiz Bowl team? She is a very rare species of human, one that is _very_ shallow, and disregards everyone's feelings. She only cares about herself and her looks, but I guess she decided it was time to attract a mate."

"Uhh... Eric?" I said to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "That was a good touch, but not part of the plan."

"I just added it, thought it would be funny." he replied.

I grinned.

"Very, but let's get back to the plan."

"Got it."

He handed me the mic to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen of Goode High, please take out your cellular devices and check your messages. You should have received a picture of Skylar, well not one picture, more like twenty. Every embarrassing picture of her we could find."

Just then the Stolls came up to me. Travis was grinning and Conner was jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar high.

"We also have a video posted on the school website! It is about Percy and Annabeth's relationship!" Travis said into the mic.

"For those of you who heard, Annabeth and Percy had a little fight this morning! Some think it will lead to a breakup, but we know better!" Conner said.

"Annabeth Chase, please come up to the front!" I said into the mic.

Annabeth came up grinning, looking right at Percy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Annabeth and Percy are not breaking up, EVER!" Conner and Travis said simultaneously.

Annabeth and Percy kissed each other, almost like a wedding. Huh, wonder what their wedding will be like- I mean what?! Who said anything about a wedding. Glad I thought this instead of saying it. Then Percy wouldn't let me be the Best Man.

"YOU PLANNED THIS!" Skylar screamed. It really hurt my ears, it was that loud. I don't think monster scream that loud.

"Well, duh!" Thalia said walking up. "Why would Percy ever go to _you_ for comfort? You are the most inconsiderate person I've ever met."

"Well, you didn't have to embarrass me in front of the whole school!"

"Apparently we did, since you are _very_ dense,"Eric spat.

"Shut it, bat boy. I could get you expelled if I wanted!"

"I _really_ don't care what you say!"

"Why don't you go back to Foster Care where you belong!" Skylar spat, trying to get Eric to snap.

That made me very angry. I went to a lot of Foster Cares, and I could tell you first hand they are not fun. Maybe calmer than this place, but not fun. I looked at Eric and an understanding passed between us. He grabbed Skylar and brought her over to me, the direct center of the cafeteria.

I proceeded to use my special handcuffs and cuff her hands behind her back; feet together so she can't run. I then proceeded to use a little Valdez magic and gave her a makeover she needed. Except I didn't have makeup, so Eric and I improvised. Ketchup,Mustard, Mayo, BBQ sauce. All the condiments were our makeup.

When we finished, she looked like a person drew a face on their hamburger, or tofu burger in Piper's case. Eric, wisely, set her back down at her table. Surprisingly, there were no administrators, which was a good thing.

"You're dead! Valdez, Colturi! You hear me! DEAD!"she yelled at us.

"Save it for the circus," Eric said.

I fist bumped him for that.

Everyone went back to their tables, this time Percy was with his originally squad. The DemiSquad! See what I did there.

Percy and Annabeth were holding hands; leaning on each other. The others were laughing along with them about what happened to Skylar.

"Hopefully she stays away for good!" Annabeth said.

"I hear ya, but if she doesn't, I wont mind doing this again," I said, happily.

"Let's just hope Jason's fans don't have to go through the same things Skylar did," Piper said.

"I'm sure we will have some peace for a little," I assured them.

I spoke way to soon thought. I imagined the Fates laughing at my comment, because the voice of the principal was heard behind me.

"Mr. Valdez! Mr. Colturi! My office, NOW!" the principal said.

"Man, we almost got off scott free," Eric said.

"S'okay, we'll just tell him the truth," I said.

"Leo, the truth will get you in more trouble," Annabeth pointed out.

The others nodded.

"Don't talk!" Conner yelled. "We'll get you a lawyer, just say 'I plead the fifth' and you'll be fine!"

I laughed at that.

"Mr. Valdez, Mr. Colturi, Hurry!" the principal shouts, Skylar is following him.\

"See ya in a bit," Eric said.


End file.
